They Know
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: Ian and Kalel know what its like to both be under Anthony's shadow...Ian as his best friend, and Kalel as his girlfriend...slowly though, they help each other overcome that shadow, FRIENDSHIP KALEL/IAN, FRIENDSHIP ANTHONY/MELANIE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey...I was just being random, and realized, there are hardly any stories with a positive interaction between Ian and Kalel. Most of the time, they ignore each other, or are rivals for Anthony's love in Ianthony fics. So, this is just something random and fluffy friendship between Ian and Kalel.**

**This takes place when Kalel and Anthony lived with Ian.**

* * *

She knew that they hated her...from the beginning they couldn't stand her. And she hated it...she hated being the bad guy, she hated being the scapegoat for whenever things went wrong, she hated being accused of things...she hated it all so much...but she loved Anthony...and she could ...would never bring herself to blame him...because it wasn't his fault to begin with.

Still, the blue haired girl sighed as she stared up at the ceiling...Anthony asleep next to her...she smiled at his calm, peaceful face...his hair covering his closed eyes. She brushed his bangs out of his face, and leaned in to kiss him...when the comments came to mind making her tense up.

She shook her head, trying to clear them out...when every single one of them kept on coming and coming...she got up,deciding to go to the kitchen to clear her head...when she noticed a light was on when she opened the door.

Kalel furrowed her brows, and being sure not to disturb Anthony or Bukki, snuck out of the room, closing the door behind her... she went over, and saw Ian on the couch, flipping through something when he noticed her.

"Sorry, I...did I wake you?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No I just...couldn't sleep...I couldn't either I guess." Said Kalel awkwardly, she and Ian had never really had a full on conversation together before, they'd said hi, of course...but never had they actually talked.

"Do you wanna be alone?" He asked, just as awkward, while he didn't mind his bestfriend's girlfriend...they'd never really talked...and therefore, well, it was kind of awkward.

"Thanks again, for letting us stay here...I..I mean, I know Anthony's your best friend, but I'm glad...you...well...thanks." She replied, mentally scolding herself for how awkward that sounded.

"No problem, besides...you're special." He replied, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously.

" Well...I mean, I've never really seen Ant as happy as he is with you...when we were kids he was always really shy..."

Kalel sat down on the seat next to the couch, and motioned for him to go on. She never really knew much about Anthony's childhood... and was admittedly curious.

" When I transferred to the same middle school he was in...he had a reputation, for being the shy, quiet, 'freak'...their words not mine." He explained, Kalel knitted her brows...Anthony told her about how shy he used to be. He didn't mention that...then again who would want to.

" I was the new kid...and no one wanted to hang out with me, until our teacher forced us to work together on this project. We had to do a landfill, we drew garbage, gasmasks, poop, flies...we thought it was the funniest thing ever." Said Ian fondly, Kalel smiled...having never seen this side of her boyfriend's best friend.

" Thats cute...and you were best friends ever since?" She asked...

" Well...we kind of drifted apart around the middle of seventh grade...we started hanging around less and less...until one day, we just never hung out again...until high school...around sophomore year...we hung out, and slowly...we started to rebuild our friendship...then when he got a car...I bummed rides off of him...and..we became closer than ever." He explained, before looking up at her.

"Sorry, I kind of went on a tangent, I do that...alot." He replied, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Its fine..." Said Kalel, Ian sighed and leaned against the sofa.

"As I was saying...you make him really happy, and you're awesome if you can put up with me." He replied jokingly...although Kalel could hear the self-deprecation...

" Well then that makes you awesome for putting up with me too...because the fans sure don't see it that way." Kalel stopped and cleared her thoat looking away from him.

"I mean I.."

"Go ahead, you listened to me, now I'm gonna listen to you...no judging or anything." Said Ian, making her smile before sighing...her smile fading as she told Ian everything...the words just flew out of her mouth like word vomit...she sighed and looked down at her hands.

"And whats worse is...I think its finally getting to me, because earlier, I tried kissing Anthony...and I couldn't...has that ever- no, you're probably just as loved as Anthony is." She replied, Ian sighe and shook his head.

"Not really...I mean, you look at alot of the stuff online...and they'll say I'm the ugly one...that I'm fat, that I suck, that Anthony's better than I am...which doesn't help my self esteem...and thats not even going into the Jokes Anthony makes sometimes...I know he doesn't mean it...but it hurts..." He replied, Kalel looked at him sympathetically.

She gently reached over, and gently placed a hand on Ian's hand, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Well if it means anything...I don't think so...I think you're very funny...and you have amazing eyes by the way...you can't let what they say get to you...because they don't know the real you, the one who loves Anthony for who he is, who brings out the best in him...whose his best friend...and who is an amazing person. They just don't see you the way Anthony does...the way I do." She replied, he smirked...and she realized what she just said, and she smirked back at him.

" You sneaky son of a gun." She teased, making him quietly chuckle.

" See? Follow your own advice, you're awesome, and what you just said...about me, thats how I see you...just replace the best friend with girlfriend...guess we're not so different after all." He replied, Kalel smiled and shook her head.

"Guess not..." Said Kalel, as she and Ian stood up.

" And as for that kiss, try it...you love him, and I can't think of any other girl I'd rather he be with than you." Said Ian sincerely. Kalel beamed up at him... and gave him a hug, catching him off guard...when he hugged her back.

" Hey um, anytime you need to talk ...I'm right here." Said Ian, with a small smile.

"Ditto, " Said Kalel with a small smile, feeling alot better...and feeling great in having made a new friend in Ian. and she could tell Ian felt the same way, she went back to bed...kissing Anthony's cheek softly, making Anthony smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

She closed her eyes and felt herself go to sleep.

_Twelve year old Kalel looked down as she played on the swings, at her Superman Converse...girls weren't supposed to like superheros, at least thats what all of the mean kids in her class told her. She looked up, as two boys went over, one with amazing blue eyes, and brown hair, in the shape of a bowl._

_The other with brown eyes, and and scruffy black hair, that fell into his eyes._

_"Hey, you're the girl with the Superman shoes, right?" Asked Ian, making Kalel nod._

_"Awesome!" He exclaimed, Anthony smiled and extended his hand out towards her..._

_"We're gonna play food battle, Ian's gonna be the donut...and I'm gonna be this carrot stick, here you can be the apple." Said Anthony, holdin out an apple towards her. She smiled and took the apple, running off to go play with them._

Kalel sighed, and smiled.

* * *

**That last part is supposed to be a dream/Memory. I can see Kalel being the little girl obsessed with Superman, (since she is) and some kids teasing her for it. And of course, while she didn't meet Ian and Anthony in middle school...she's imagining what that would've been like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Smosher4life, requested more oneshots with Ian/Kalel and their friendshippy goodness. So, I'm wondering, would you guys be interested? and maybe have a little Anthony/ Melanie friendship as well? and if so...I need prompts?**

**So...yeah, enjoy**

* * *

Ian had severe self-esteem issues...that much was clear.

He'dd had them ever since he was a little kid, the other kids would always find something to pick at...whether it be his clothes, his face, or anything else...and when he hit middle school, he was forced to transfer to a new school, where he was basically the freaky new kid.

So...despite his best efforts to make friends...he was often a loner...at least until he was paired up with Anthony...and even then, he and Anthony had gradually grown apart until they hit high school...where they became best friends again.

His issues though had never gone away...because people were just brutal...the kids at school hated his guts...and slowly, that divulged into people on the internet...when he and Anthony started Smosh, people were commenting several times, that Anthony was better than him...that he was the fatter, uglier half of Smosh...that he was unfunny...and...a whole slew of other things...that..

In a way, while he was so used to it, that it didn't even phase him anymore...It still hurt...alot...but he never showed it...he preffered to keep things bottled up inside, and show a smile instead.

He sighed and sat on the porch, staring up at the dark sky...they'd come home from a party...and he was trying to keep away the words he'd heard someone say...from his mind.

" You ok?"

He looked back to see Kalel at the doorway, she and Anthony had asked him seeral times if he was...and each time he'd told them he was fine...apparantly, neither really believed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. Kalel bit her lip, and sat down next to him.

"Look, Joey was just teasing, he didn't mean it really...I mean, sometimes he says things, and doesn't even know that-" She said, hoping to make Ian feel better. When Ian interrupted her.

"Its ok, really...I mean, I get it...its nothing I haven't heard before." He replied, Kalel tilted her head to the side sadly, a small pang hit her chest when Ian said that...it had been a party, and Meghan had invited everyone, and even told Kalel that she could invite Ian and Anthony as well.

Things had been going along just fine,

Until Joey had teased Ian, and apparantly said aomething, that had hurt his feelings...Ian, being Ian just shrugged it off, and teased him right back...but Kalel and Anthony could tell, that the comment had really stung him.

" Remember what you said a few days ago? that if I ever wanted to talk, you'd be right here...well, you need a talk right now. And I am not leaving, until you're feeling better." Said Kalel, folding her arms over her chest, and crossing her legs stubbornly.

Ian chuckled and shook his head.

" I'm fine really, I'm used to it by now that, I can just shrug it off, and make a joke about it. I know he didn't mean it, I mean c'mon, Joey's one of the nicest guys ever. He'd never intententionally do that...but, like I said, I'm used to it."

"And you shouldn't be...thats the saddest...and scariest thing to me." She replied.

" Well if I didn't get used to it, and make jokes, I wouldn't have made it past high school." Said Ian, and Kalel's eyes widened slightly, hoping he wasn't implying whats she thought he was implying. Ian turned away from her...

"I was bullied a lot as a kid...so, I used to try so hard to get the other kids to like me, by trying to make them laugh...it didn't work, until I met Anthony...I've always tried to make people happy...because it would make me feel good, to know that I made someone's day. And when they'd laugh at me, I'd joke back...to try and make myself laugh...it usually worked... I kept everything bottled in, until finally...I'd just smile, and act like nothing was wrong." He replied, Kalel looked at Ian sympathetically...feeling the tears burn her eyes.

" Thats...the saddest thing I've ever heard...thats also not healthy, keeping things bottled in is going to make it worse. When someone doesn't mean it, but it still hurts, then its ok to make a joke...but its not ok to bottle it up...thats when you...you vent somehow...thats when you tell me..or..or Anthony or someone else..."

"Why're you crying?" He asked, She stopped and noticed that she was infact, crying...she considered not telling him, but that would make her a hypocrite.

"Because when I was little...and kids used to bully me...I bottled it up too...I never told anyone, because I'd think, no one cared about me...I kept everything bottled up, so much...that I'd start believing all of the things people said...and I got deppressed. Until this one day...I went to my computer..." She sighed and wiped away her tears.

"And I saw a couple of guys, lip-synching the Pokemon theme song, and I thought it was really funny..."

Ian looked up at her curiously, she sighed and sniffled before continuing.

" I saw how famous it got, and I thought wow...these guys don't care what anyone thinks...they're having fun, they're doing something they like...and so...I started...my Youtube, because I wanted to be like those guys...I wanted to have fun, and not worry about anyone else...my point is...bottling things up, is not the awnser...all its going to do is leave a hole in your heart.

You're just as important as everyone else...you help change lives everyday...every time you post a video, whether it be on your main channel, a Lunchtime, a Mailtime, or a Gametime you're making someone happy...and making their day a little bit brighter...so...so stop this...this thing you're doing..this bottling things up, and...and thinking you're not important...

Because you are." She sighed, and smiled, as she tried to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry...I can get really emotional about that...sorry."

Ian hugged her, she smiled and hugged him back, before parting.

"Thanks...for being there." He said with a small smile, she smiled back and nodded as she wiped away her tears, and took a deep breath...she followed him inside, and went to hers and Anthony's room.

" Are you ok? whats the matter? " Asked Anthony noticing her puffy eyes.

"Ian and I just..had alittle heart to heart...I think he'll be fine now...for real this time." She replied, with a small smile. Ian went to bed, and stared up at the ceiling...he had no idea that Kalel had gone through any of that...he didn't know he meant so much to anyone...

all his life, people had told him he was worthless, and that he didn't matter...it was nice to know though there were people like Anthony , Kalel, Melanie and their other friends who thought differently...he closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep.

_Ian looked around, at all of the large shadowy figures pointing at him and laughing, their smiles were the only things visible...he curled up into a little ball, as their laughter kept ringing...when he heard another laughter that didn't sound so mean...he looked up as a dark haired boy, and a blue haired girl stood before him._

_Their hands outstretched._

_"C'mon Ian, lets go " Said Anthony, Ian sat up, and saw not far from them, were four other boys, and two other girls he recognized as Melanie, Lasercorn,Mari,Sohinki, and Joven. He smiled up at both of them and took their hands. and standing up... joining them._

* * *

**So, tell me what you think, give a few prompts for Kalel/Ian friendship, or Anthony/Melanie friendhip if you want this to continue...and do you like the dream sequence endings?...And in keeping with the theme of the chapter...how has Smosh brightened up your life? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, I'm so glad you guys like the story XD,**

**let play a game!XD(why?because I like to interact with you guys, is that weird?)**

**I am going to have a scavenger hunt! You have to list at least 5 moments, in each of these categories:**

**Heartwarming, Tearjerker, and Nightmarefuel!(yes...just like in tvtropes XD)**

**The one who has the best examples of each, gets a oneshot or story, of their choosing. You have to find 5, examples of each, list them, and there has to be one from each of my stories...(you may include the oneshots if need be) or if you want to just have them be from Daddy Smosh, thats ok too XD**

**PM me your lists when you have them all, I will judge them based on detail, on why you think that moment fits into that category...so...yeah XD**

**Have fun!**

**but yeah here is an Anthony/Melanie friendship oneshot, suggested by BluelightningXD hope you guys like it**

* * *

Ever since he was a little kid, Anthony didn't like attracting too much attention. He was shy, quiet, and extremely reserved. And even now, there were times when he was really shy, and akward around other people...at least Ian and Kalel tried to get him to open up abit more, still...even if he was abit more open than he used to be.

It was still very jarring to see so many people, that were so happy just to see him.

He went outside, and sat down on the bench, not far from the main convention center. He was still slightly nervous around other people...and was overwhelmed at everyone, vying for his and Ian's attention. He looked up as Melanie sat down she sighed and rubbed her temples.

"You ok?" He asked, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah...I'm...I'm fine." She replied, with a small smile, but he knew that like Ian, Melanie liked to shut people out when she was upset...and that wasn't healthy at all.

"Mel, I've known you for awhile now, you're not fine...now tell me whats wrong." He replied, he may have been shy and akward around people he'd just met...but to his freinds, Anthony was fiercely loyal...and right now, one of his freinds needed help.

" Its just the fans being...them, I mean...you know Ian and I don't really...make our relationship known like you and Kalel do...and...its so overwhelming having all of these people crowding you, and just bombarding you with all of these questions...and it gives me migrains...especially since all they ask about, is me and Ian." She replied, feeling better...it felt nice to tell people her feelings.

" Hey, I get it." Said Anthony placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" I mean...I hate it when everyone else tells me I'm the better half of Smosh...that, I'm handsomer...and funnier...so they focus on me more...and it sucks so much. Because Ian's the reason we started Smosh in the first place...and I'm so tired of everyone coming down on him...and the attention." He replied, making her look at him sympathetically.

Secretly, while she didn't mind her boyfriend's best friend...deep down, a small part of her resented him, because he was the one the fans liked more...and that hurt Ian's already low self-esteem, but now...hearing this...she felt sympathy for him.

"Guess we both hate attention." She said with a small smile...he smiled back at her.

"But, why don't you tell them? Tell them that what their doing is not ok...sure it means you'd have to be the..."bad guy" But, in the end...It'll be worth it."

" Don't you think I've tried?" He asked, making her sigh and lean back.

" Fans...knowing what you know now, would you still do things the same way?" She asked, looking back at him. Anthony sighed and leaned back as well.

" I ask myself that whenever I feel like this, I mean...yeah we'd be normal, but without Smosh...I'd have never met Kalel...or Mari...or the guys, I'd never be as confident as I am now...even though I do get overwhelmed...I don't think I would...would you?" He asked, she paused to think about it, and shook her head.

"No, I love Ian...he's, my everything...so what do we do?" She asked, they met each others gaze, the two shy people, who hated attention...Anthony smiled and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"...Stand up for yourself, and tell them what you want, if you don't want to talk about, it. Anser a few questions, and tell them you'd don't want to awnser more. and...if you ever wanna talk...I'm here for you." He replied, making her smile...

"Same here...and, you should take your own advice...stand for what you think is right.." She replied, smiling at him, and placing a hand over his. While there was no escaping the fans...they could at least help each other, and give each ther advice when needed...listen to each other's worries and the like. They walked in, and Melanie saw Anthony was...alot less nervous than before, she smiled and after taking a stand and awnsering one or two questions.

Headed back, deciding not to awnser any more.

Anthony sighed, and after everything was over and done with, he headed back to the hotel room with Kalel...and fell asleep.

_Anthony stayed huddled in his dark corner...his knees clutched tightly to his chest as he rested his head on his arms...watching all of the people go by...he let his hair fall into his eyes...when he saw a brown haired girl sit down next to him...she huddled up..and seemed just as shy._

_He bit his lip and extended his hand out to her nervously...she looked at him curiously._

_"Hey, don't you guys wanna come and play!" Shouted a boy with brown hair, beside him was a girl with blue hair, who was holding a kitty...the other girl turned to Anthony and looked at his hand unsure..._

_"Its ok...you don't have to be scared...I'll help you." Said Anthony, making Melanie smile...she took his hand, and stood up...they ran to go join Kalel and Ian..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**You guys remember how I wrote Hayden's rant, because I was angry at the people for commenting on how lazy they were? Well, y'know what? This time its for a different reason.**

**By now, most if not some of you know that the secret Smosh was announcing is, a Food Battle Game, and if you look through the comments, its mostly the "fans" complaining about how selfish they are**

**And...on a slightly less ranty note...can you see where Hayden gets it from? XD**

** This chapter, is frienedship Kalel/Ian**

* * *

Ian looked through all of the comments...his eyes widened at all of the negativity they were receiving. Just a while ago, everyone was saying how excited and pumped they were...what changed? He wondered, he looked up as Kalel walked downstairs, and went behind the couch.

He was spending the night over at Anthony and Kalel's house, to plan some stuff out for the game.

" Ian you're still up?" She asked, when he remembered they didn't exactly have a door, and used the entire upstairs.

" Yeah, sorry.. I...sorry if I woke you." He replied, she yawned and shook her head.

" No its, its fine...but...what're you doing?" She asked, going over and sitting next to him, he sighed...remembering how she'd told him not to keep things bottled up. He sighed and looked at her as she rubbed her weary eyes.

" Well, y'know how Anthony and I always wanted to make a game of our own?" He asked, she nodded and listned as he told her...and then he showed her the comments. She furrowed her brow, as she read through them all.

"_ OmG you guys are being So Selfish, and greedy just expecting us to throw away money on some stupid game?"_

_"Aren't you guys like super rich? This is a fucking scam, you should be ashamed of yourselves!"_

_" God, you expect us to throw away our money on a game tha probably won't even be that good?" _

And on...and on they went, she looked over at Ian who shrugged his shoulders in response. She bit her lip, and immediately stood up.

"Kalel, what're you doing?" He asked, she didn't awnser, she grabbed her phone, and turned it on...there was disagrreeing, and then there was just plain being rude. Ian looked at her, wondering what was going on.

" Hey guys, so...alot of you probably know that Ian and Anthony are making a video game. Its supposed to be something really fun, meant for all of you guys...the thing is though, a few of you are getting way out of line. And it is my job, unfortunately to be the bad guy." Said Kalel,

Ian winced...remembering how she'd said she hated being "the bad guy." he looked at her, as she kept going.

" Y'know, Anthony always tells me how great you guys are, and how supportive you guys have been...looking at these comments, I'm really doubting that. Now, this does not apply to all of you, this applies to the ones who are complaining. Who're always complaining...

Day in, and day out, my fiancee, and his best friend, who is like a brother to me. Bust their asses, off everyday, making videos, working hard, and this one time...the one time they actually ask you for help, on something that is meant to be for you...this is how you repay them?

And thats not even going into calling them, selfish, greedy...all that suff-" She opened her mouth to say hore..when Ian put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him...and he shook his head. She turned off the camera and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to be the bad guy..." Said Ian, making Kalel's features soften.

" You're awesome, and you're like my sister...but its fine, trust me I'm confused...but, we can handle it." He replied, she sighed and smiled softly.

" You guys are way too nice, sometimes." She replied, making him chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Oh you think so?" He teased, as he kept on ruffling her hair.

" Ian stop!" She Exclaimed, amongst her laughter, and giggles as he kept on doing it...before she immediately poked his sides, and began tickling him in revenge.

"Ok! Ok I give!" Exclaimed Ian, making her laugh, once they stopped, they immediately got quiet as they heard Anthony groan slightly.

" I am so glad he's a deep sleeper." Said Kalel, with all of the hard work the guys were doing, they deserved all the rest they could get.

Ian sighed, and nodded.

" I'm sorry...I just got so defensive..and just so...tired, of everything...I mean, like with our vlogs...if Anthony's there then "Smosh is breaking up" If he's not there people still complain, he can't catch a break...and...don't even get me started on the other things." She replied, defensiveness creeping up in her tone again...when Ian gave her a small smirk. She sighed and scoffed again.

" I'm sorry."

" Y'know you don't have to be our bodyguard, we appreciate it...we really do, but its only making you look like the "bad guy" and I don't want you getting flamed." Said Ian, making Kalel smile at him...

" I know but...its not fair to you guys...and when I see, all of the bad things they say about you, Anthony, and the others...its like, I have this protective urge. to just, defend you..and keep you from getting hurt." She replied.

" Then you, my friend have very strong maternal instincts, and when you have kids...I feel so bad for anyone who tries to mess with them." He replied, making her chuckle.

" Oh yeah, if this is how I am towards you guys, just imagine what kind of mother I'd be." Said Kalel, he could hear the self-deprecation in her voice.

" Hey, I think you'd be a great mom." Said Ian, hoping to make her feel better...Kalel smiled and gently placed a hand over his.

" Promise not to tell Anthony?" She asked, Ian looked at her curiously, She smiled...and sighed...even if the comments weren't at all what she expected, she wanted them to keep going with their dream. Because, this clarly meant alot to them. And she could tell that they were disappointed...but she hoped this would make them both feel better.

" Its a surprise...I'm pregnant."


End file.
